Guts vs Doom Slayer
Guts vs Doomguy is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Gvd.png|Ahomeschoolingroudon TN17.png|Blade0886 Guts vs Doomguy.PNG|GameboyAdv GutsVSDoomguy.PNG|ImagoDesattrolante Demon-Slaying (Remake V2) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero DG vs G.jpg|Simbiothero Description: Berserk VS Doom! Two demon slayers that have been to hell and back go blow for blow in this all out fight through the demonic hordes and to the death! Will Guts slay the Doom Slayer? Or will the Doom Slayer rip and tear Guts's guts? Interlude: Wiz: In Biblical Ages, the angel Lucifer was cast from heaven for seeking to become God, and became the fallen angel, Satan. Boomstick: Satan was an evil sunnuvabitch and accumulated followers that were genuinely just dicks, and these followers would worship legions of demons! Wiz: Demons are commonly described as pests, they plague whatever they touch, and like all pests, they have a special kind of exterminator. Boomstick: Like Guts, the mercenary known as the Black Swordsman. Wiz: And the Doom Slayer, known through Hell as the "Scourge of Hell". Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Guts: Wiz: On Earth, stories of mercenaries are common stories to tell, yet none of them pale in comparison to that of the Blacks Swordsman. Wielding a humongous sword, this man was feared for his skills and brutality to put down his foes. Boomstick: Guts's family was massacred, and hanging from a tree, his mother was dead. Now, it wasn't like he was born and THEN they killed his mom, no, gravity worked hard and Guts popped out, healthy, from the corpse of his mom. Hey Wiz, wouldn't that technically make him the antichrist? Wiz: No, because his parents had sex when they were alive. Boomstick: Then why does Boomstickette look like Voldemort skullfucked elmo? Wiz: Because your mother looks like it too. Boomstick: Bitch! Wiz: Anyway, Guts was luckily found, albeit soaked in blood in essentially a forest of the hanged by a group of Mercenaries. The lover of the leader, a woman named Shisu, opted to adopt Guts, having suffered a miscarriage just prior, and was quick to fall in love with Guts. Boomstick: But new adopted daddy-o didn't particularly like Guts, neither did most of the mercenaries, so when Guts was three, and Shisu died of the plague, the leader, Gambino, decided to raise Guts to be a soldier. Wiz: And a soldier is an understatement to what he had raised. Guts killed his first enemy at nine years old, and later, after an ambush, Gambino taught Guts a lesson he'd never forget: To survive, one must think, live, and fight for himself. Boomstick: Well that wraps it up for the "strong father figure" bit because Gambino let his subordinate rape Guts at age nine. Bastard got killed too after he attacked Guts for blaming him for all wrong doing against him. Wiz: Guts would later move on to the Band of the Hawks, a mercenary group, and he quickly rose to commander, and made a friend in a man named Griffith and a lover by the name of Casca. Guts finally had somewhere to belong... momentarily. Boomstick: Turns out Griffith was a dick and summoned a horde of demons, became a monster, killed everyone but Guts and Casca, branded Guts his bitch, and then raped Casca in front of Guts. All the while Guts had to cut off his arm and had his eye gouged. Wiz: The brand on Guts' neck attracts demons to him every where he goes, as he plots to kill Griffith as painfully as he can. Boomstick: And so he was gifted the best demon killing equipment medieval times could afford a mercenary. In place of his prosthetic arm, Guts was given a mechanical hand that grants him a hand cannon, capable of blowing up demon head in a single shot, a flame thrower, and a repeater crossbow. Wiz: However Guts' trump card is the massive 400 pound six-and-a-half foot sword known as the Dragonslayer. Created for the sole purpose of killing dragons, it was laughed at, yet Guts picked it up and started using it as his main tool of slaughter. Boomstick: This bitch can cut through anything, including the thousands of demons Guts has slaughtered with it! Better yet, it can cut through anything spiritual, or in other words, anything on the astral plane. Wiz: Guts is extremely resilient, he can withstand thunder bolts from demons, fight and kill a hundred men in a single fight, and will let his enemies injure him if it means he will win. He will let himself get impaled just to pull the enemies closer and kill them. Boomstick: Fucker even got trucked by a giant moth demon flying at super sonic speeds and shook it off like it was nothing. And if none of that shakes you, let me introduce to you the Berserker Armor, Guts' trump card in his toughest fights. Wiz: This armor is made of incredibly durable metal that cuts off the nervous systems receptors, allowing the wearer to go all out without feeling any sort of pain. However, in order to achieve this, the wearer's body breaks, and the suit just reconstructs their limbs and breaks bone and tears muscle to fix the issues. Boomstick: But get this, Guts can dodge magical lightning, and he's even stronger than he was before. If regular Guts hits with the force of a rock being thrown, then Berserker Guts hits with the force of a cannonball. Wiz: However Guts has his faults, he will have moments of becoming sadistic and blood thirsty, completely ignoring the true combat intelligence he possesses. And the Berserker Armor does not heal his wounds, only delays what he'll feel after the battle. Plus, it strips Guts of all sanity in that instant, making him the equivalent to a mindless beast. Boomstick: But fuck it, you got a big ass sword who tells you what you can and cannot do? Doomguy: Wiz: On the planet Mars, humanity has taken up base to harvest an unlimited, powerful energy source called Argent Energy, and the organization in charge was the Union Aerospace Corporation, UAC for short. This Argent Energy also came from the literal biblical Hell. Boomstick: Same organization that stockpiled Argent, lead by cyborg Samuel Hayden, decided it was a good idea to research the behaviors of these demons and to see what kind of modifications could be done to them. For example, demonic pigs are now invisible, and my ex-wife now has cybernetic enhancements. Wiz: However in this organization a head scientist by the name of Olivia Pierce had gone rogue and created a in-house cult. With lead scientist Samuel Hayden suspicious, he lead an expedition into hell to uncover a fabled tomb. Boomstick: Hayden found the tomb and the man that laid inside, so he took that man and his suit and put him into stasis in his lab. Now, this tomb in particular housed someone that all demons feared, and they named him the Doom Slayer. Wiz: Soon enough Olivia Pierce unleashed a fuck ton of Argent Energy in the Lazarus Wave incident, transforming most of the UAC personnel into fodder demonic zombies, with everyone else falling victim to the demonic hordes. Boomstick: So Hayden woke up the big old Doom Slayer, and then the Slayer donned his armor, picked up his pistol, and went out to shoot every thing that moved in the head. ''' Wiz: The Doom Slayer wears the Praetor Suit, an ancient battle suit gifted to him by a demon known as "the wretch". The suit is extraordinarily tough; nothing in the UAC's possession was able to put a scratch on it, including a 2 Megakelvin cutting laser. '''Boomstick: Which, by the way, is hotter than the fucking sun! No wonder how this bitch is able to survive devastating blows, they're nothing to him! Wiz: But the suit isn't all the Doom Slayer has in his arsenal, just say hello to his massive array of firearms. His most basic weapon is the UAC EMG Sidearm, and two shotguns, the first being a DS-117 Shotgun and the other being the fabled Super Shotgun, a double barreled shot gun that can pierce foes. Boomstick: It's soooo amazing... Ehmph, he also has a Gauss Cannon and Plasma Rifle, a Minigun and a Heavy Assault Rifle, a badass Rocket Launcher, frag grenades, Siphon Grenades, boots that let him jump again mid air, and he also has a fucking Chainsaw! Wiz: But the Doom Slayer's strongest weapon by far is his BFG 9000, anything that's not a Cyber Demon, Guardian, or Spider Mastermind will go down in one blast of this beautiful work of science. Boomstick: All I need to ear is that it blows shit up. Wiz: The Doom Slayer can also use four power ups, the first being Haste which boosts his speed, the second being Invulnerability which makes him immune to damage for a short time, the third is Quad Damage which does what you'd expect, and the last is Berserk, which disables Doom Slayer's weapons, but will one shot everything with his fists. Boomstick: The Slayer's used the Berserk power up so much that he stays sane during the duration of it, normally anyone who touches it will go crazy and die, but not this guy, he does some crazy shit. For example, taking down a demon literally the size of a skyscraper, if not taller!! Wiz: According to the writings of demon's called The Slayer's Testament, the Doom Slayer was capable of taking down the strongest demon alive: The Titan. Boomstick: So get this, it's skull alone is the size of a building, and a Cacodemon is smaller than it's eye! And the Slayer did this all by himself! Wiz: Doom Slayer's durability with the suit as well is outstanding, recall earlier that a 2 megakelvin cutting laser didn't even put a scratch on it; the heat from that laser would be enough to melt several city blocks near instantly. Boomstick: And as for the Doom Slayer's speed he's capable of outrunning machine gun fire and generated electricity, and that was BEFORE he was locked up. See, centuries ago, Doom Slayer was the Doomguy from the original games! Wiz: He is still the military tactician from the previous games, and now with centuries of knowledge on killing demons, he is by far the most dangerous thing to encounter. Boomstick: But the Praetor's shields don't regenerate, and Slayer takes great pleasure in breaking shit he's not supposed to, which can fuck him over, and he's definitely sadistic; he can tear demons apart with his barehands yet he prefers to shoot the shit out of things, although said things he uses to shoot are well below his power. And guns, while his strong suit, have limited ammo, and some guns have to share the same ammo. Wiz: Yet with the legions of Hell scared and bending to his will, the Doom Slayer will never take failure as an option. Death Battle: Earth Demons lay siege to a town in an attack on the physical world, all of varying shapes and sizes, unlike anything this Earth has seen before. Inhabitants of the town were infected and became shambling husks of what they once were, demons just taller than the buildings surrounding them stomped and swatted citizens, floating cow skulls flew right into people, maiming and possessing them, large spherical one eyed demons spat bile, slowing their prey before eating them. That's when their savior arrived. Upon getting off his horse, he made quick work of the building sized beats, shot the skulls and orb demons out of the air, and the smaller, more manageable demons he clobbered with his fists. The citizens cheered his name as he silently marched on towards the portal that was spewing, what he saw in his eyes, the filth. A wave rushed him through the portal, human sized, orange beasts clambered around, throwing fire balls in his direction while a large, fat beast lumbered towards him, firing it's own fire balls. The swordsman expertly dodged each fire ball, and unsheathed his sword once more to curve a fire ball thrown from a smaller demon right into the large one's mouth. It busted wide open, the explosion killing the small demons around it. Those that remained ran back through the portal, and the swordsman, known as Guts followed close behind. Hell The portal lead to a landscape that was quite literally hellish. The demons were running up a hill and away from Guts. Guts chased after, marching up the hill and looked over, and was met with quite the sight. A man stood on top of a mound of demonic bodies, pumping anything that got so much within 100 feet of him with lead. Guts stood on top of the ledge, staring down at the man, who noticed him. Staring at each other, the man on the mound shot several demons without looking. Then, demons ran up from behind Guts and towards the man, the Doom Slayer, ignoring Guts, and this alerted him. All that went through his mind was "Enemy." At DOOM's Gate - Doom (2016) Doom Slayer swatted away the demons trying to kill him and started to march towards Guts, and Guts started down the slope to meet his new foe half way. They stared each other down, with hordes of demons beginning to approach them on all sides, granted most were the Possessed and the Imps so they wouldn't be much trouble. "Outta my way" growled Guts, but the Slayer whipped out his pistol and charged his shot. FIGHT! He fired, and quick to react Guts raised the Dragonslayer, causing the energy bullet to roll along the blade and past Guts, blowing off the head of a charging Imp. The Dragonslayer soon found the Slayer's leg, tripping him up. Guts brought it down towards his head, yet the Slayer quickly rolled away, firing at Guts with his pistol rapidly. Out running and dodging the energy beams, Guts slowly made his way over to the Slayer. Backed to a cliff, Slayer looked at the pistol and snapped it in half, and chucked both pieces at Guts. the magazine struck Guts in the eye, causing him to stagger, so Slayer took out his Assault Rifle and kept the trigger pulled back. The Black swordsman had to cover his body with the Dragonslayer to avoid getting hit. Now with the situation reversed, Guts was backed into a corner under heavy pressure from the Slayer. There were even more Imps and Possessed nearby, and their targets were the demon hunters in the middle of their home. Guts was now being attacked on both sides, having to use his hand cannon to shoot arrows at anything that got too close.Luckily for him, he was about to catch a well deserved break. An Imp had jumped the Slayer, distracting him. Guts took this moment and rushed his foe, who had just bisected the Imp with his hands and turned around. The Dragonslayer was brought down on the Slayer, and although his armor hadn't chipped, he still was sent to one knee from the blunt impact. Guts, with his free arm, blasted the Slayer with his hand cannon, sending him sprawling across Hell's floor. Guts took the Slayer's rifle and sliced it in half while walking over to him. Slayer audibly groaned and got up, and he spotted the Haste Sphere. He ran over to it as Guts fired a volley of arrows in his direction. The Slayer was successful, he absorbed it and quickly took out his shotgun. He became a blur to Guts, and before he knew it he was getting pumped with lead. Guts yelled out in pain and swung his sword around wildly. Luckily he caught the Slayer in the swing, but he had only skidded away a foot from the blow. He rushed in and slammed a fist into Guts's stomach,causing him to cough up blood, but Guts took this opportunity to headbutt the Slayer. The Slayer shook off the blow and easily lifted Guts by the throat, and threw him across the canyon, and he landed on his feet. At this point, the legions of demons were just half a mile away and closing in, but with the new distance between the combatants, its was time for artillery to really shine. My Brother - Berserk 2016 The Slayer hoisted his Rocket Launcher over his shoulder and aimed down the sights, spotting Guts's sword handle popping out from behind a rock. He fired, Guts heard the booms of the rockets quickly approaching him, and he ducked and rolled away from the rock, firing arrows right at his foe. The slayer hardly moved; the arrows merely bounced off of his suit. At a clear disadvantage, Guts had to think of a plan, and quick. He studied the Doom Slayer with each duck and roll he had to make to avoid getting hit by an explosive, and that's when he spotted it. Guts stopped mid roll and sliced a rocket in half and aimed his arm, firing an arrow straight at the Slayer's launcher. The arrow found it's mark in a rocket that had barely left the launcher, causing it to blow up. The Slayer was blown back, the explosion had harmed him clearly, but he was still gonna kick ass no matter what. Standing up, he pulled out the devastating Gauss Cannon, and pointed it right at Guts. Guts saw the new weapon and sighed. A new arrow whizzed through the air towards the Cannon, but a bolt of energy disintegrated it mid air, and the Swordsman had to dodge. Now he had to think of a new plan: How to get back over there and deal with the issue personally. Then, from the depths of Hell itself, literally, a Lost Soul floated around the corner. Guts had observed what these creatures did to the humans, flew right into them, blew up, and possessed them. He had it then, they blow up. Guts shot another arrow past the Lost Soul, getting it's attention. It screeched it's unearthly scream and flew right at Guts, who jumped towards the canyon ledge last minute. The proceeding explosion was strong enough to launch him straight at the Slayer. Speaking of the Slayer, he was having an issue of his own: the demonic horde arrived. All his focus was being put into killing all the demons around him. He didn't noticed Guts flying at him with his sword ready to swing until the last second. He ducked, and Guts ended up slicing a Baron of Hell in two. The Slayer hoisted the Gauss Cannon again and charged a shot, firing it caused Guts to go flying through several imps and Possessed, making them bloody pulp. Guts got up and got to what he does best: demon killing. He sliced everything that moved in brutal ways, mostly before they could even touch him. The Slayer, however, had picked up a Quad Sphere and whipped out his Super Shotgun, pumping the horde full of lead. Guts leaped off of a Mancubus and swung at the Slayer, who shot at Guts's head. Guts bit the bullet, literally, spat it out and sliced the Super Shotgun in half. Then they collided, Doom Slayer got up and punched the ground and took out his Chainsaw. Guts got up and rushed him, but this time when he swung his sword, the Slayer's chainsaw parried the blow and found it's mark tearing up Guts's forearm. Guts clenched his teeth and fired a blast from his hand cannon, staggering his foe. However the Slayer came back swinging, and they clashed, trying to overpower the other. Then the worst thing happened, the chainsaw ran out of fuel and puttered out. Guts's swing went threw the piece of metal, and the Dragonslayer's edge dug into the Slayer's shoulder from a small gap in between the armor plates. The Slayer audibly grunted in pain and grabbed Guts and tossed him right into the horde, who had just stopped to watch the brawl. Then, tired of Guts, the Slayer took out the BFG 9000 and pointed it right at him and fired. All demons in the immediate area exploded, but Guts was shielded from most of the blast by the thick fat and metal of a Cyber-Mancubus. The Slayer, now frustrated, threw down the BFG and grabbed Guts, who was burnt, and chucked him downwards into the canyon below. The Slayer then looked around at the rest of the horde, who was retreating for now, and then hopped down into the canyon to finish off his adversary for good. Mastermind - Doom (2016) Guts lay with broken bones and a stalagmite piercing his left calve. Not too far away, in the darkness, the Slayer had touched down and began to search for Guts. That's when Guts yelled out, and the Berserker Armor covered his whole body, temporarily fixing his wounds, and he charged the Doom Slayer. The Slayer turned and threw a punch, but the quick sword swing caught him in the gut, and sent him flying across the canyon floor. Berserker Guts showed no signs of stopping, he kept hunting down the Slayer easily. Still in the darkness, Guts looked around, when his foe set up a minigun and fired, the muzzles flashes and bullets bouncing off of Guts illuminating the floor. With one swift motion, Guts JUMPED to the Slayer, intent on slicing him down, the armor, of course, not allowing him to think things through. What ended up happening was the mingun's barrels were cut, but in the Slayer's place were several Frag Grenades. BOOM They all went off, launching Guts out of the canyon. He landed on his feet and looked around; somehow the Slayer had gotten out of the canyon in the time it took Guts to find the minigun. And there he was, perched up on a cliff, look down at Guts. The Black swordsman yelled out and jumped at Guts, intent on killing him, and the Slayer jumped at him. At the last second, the scourge of Hell jumped again midair thanks to his boot, and he used the momentum to somersault, grab Guts from above, and spin-throw him towards the ground. He laid there, and slowly got up to look at his foe, who just came to a rough landing, albeit more on his feet. The Slayer realized that not only was he at eye level with someone finally as strong as he, blood lusted, and faster than he, but that the only weapon he had left wouldn't be able to push Guts back. Soooo he decided that he'll rip and tear. The Slayer played his cards carefully, as Berserker Guts flailed his sword around dangerously. He ducked, parried, and blocked several swings, before he chucked a right hook into his foe's stomach. Guts let out a crazed grumble and swung the Dragonslayer at the Doom Slayer. Direct hit to the head. The Doom Slayer's helm dented, and it was clear that metal was uncomfortably pushing against his head. Staggering, the Slayer threw another punch at Guts, but Guts caught it in his hand and twisted the Slayer's arm. His foe looked up, his unseeable eyes scarred with anger, and Guts swung his sword into him again, this time launching him through a rock face, which promptly collapsed on him. Guts's armor came off, his limbs fucked up but still together, and his face bloody. Relieved it was over, he started back towards the portal, but behind him the rocks shifted. He looked as rocks exploded and the Slayer glowed red. Devil Trigger - Devil May Cry 5 Guts rushed and swung the sword as he had done before at the Slayer, however the Slayer caught it in his hands. Guts panicked and reactivated his Armor, but it wasn't enough to prevent the Dragonslayer being ripped from his hands, and getting smacked across the dirt floor with the hilt. The Slayer studied the weapon and stared back at Guts, who in Berserker form rushed foolishly. The Slayer sidestepped and swung the Dragonslayer, slicing Guts's arm right off. The Blacks Swordsman fell his knees, the pain overpowering the effects of the Berserker Armor, and now he had to watch the Slayer study his sword before stabbing it into the ground and walk over to him. The Slayer ripped Guts's helm off and gripped his head in between his hands and began to squeeze hard. Guts screamed in pain and punched at him. The Slayer furiously slapped his hand away and decided that he was tired of playing games and with one swift motion snapped Guts's neck, his head spinning on his shoulders like a top, until Guts just slumped over with his back to the Slayer, but his head opened in a scream of pain facing towards him. KO! The Doom Slayer gathers his gear and puts his new weapon, the Dragonslayer, on his back and heads off to the barren wastelands while a Hell Razer carefully takes away the Berserker Armor for future use and replication. Result: Boomstick: Hot damn, Doom Slayer's got a new toothpick! Wiz: This battle was extremely close, both Guts and the Doom Slayer were pretty much equal in durability and strength, both having shown the ability to fight large demons and take hits peaking high up on the damage scale, and they both have similar combat experience. Boomstick: But at the same time, Guts trumped the Doom Slayer in speed, since he dodged lightning and not generated electricity. And although they have similar combat experience, the Doom Slayer at the very least has Gut's experience times nine! So it's hard to say what would happen in this battle. Wiz: And with Doom Slayer's guns not being able to do much, it comes down to their Berserker forms, and thankfully the winner becomes clear here. See, when donning the Berserker Armor, Guts's nervous system is shut off and he becomes absolutely blood lusted. All coherent thought is lost and the only thing on his mind is to kill his foe. He gains a smaller boost in power and speed, but that's about it. Boomstick: When the Doom Slayer goes Berserk he still retains his thought processes and he gets a higher boost in power, he doesn't need to shoot demons, he literally rips them apart with no issue what so ever. ''' Wiz: So as such, all of Guts's training goes out the window and Doom Slayer is allowed full advantage over him. '''Boomstick: "But Boomstick! You just said that Guts trumps Doom Slayer in speed because blehdebeblehblehbleh!" Now, see, while it is true, Guts dodged unnatural lightning, which is far slower than natural lightning. It still puts way up there in the hypersonic range, but from where the Doom Slayer sits 1 time outta 10 Guts will get hit, and in Berserk form Doom Slayer need to touch Guts once. Wiz: To put it simply, if Guts was a Beyblade, the Doom Slayer let it rip. Boomstick: Never do the pun again, Wiz. Never. Wiz: ...The winner is the Doom Slayer. Who would you be rooting for? Guts Doomguy Who would win? Guts Doomguy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music